Currently, Advanced Photo System arrangements provide the photographer with the capability of choosing a frame or roll title that will be magnetically encoded onto a film. During a printing operation, the information, such as a frame title of "Christmas" is printed on the back of the print. This provides the advantage of having a magnetically recorded description of the occasion on the print for future reference.
Conventional arrangements do not provide the consumer or photographer with the option of choosing from a plurality of scents, a specific scent that is to be associated with a particular image on a film, and subsequently delivered to a photographic print which includes the particular image. Additionally, conventional arrangements do not provide for the automatic association of a scent with a specific title. More specifically, conventional arrangements do not provide for the selective association of a scent to an image whether the image is an unexposed image on a photosensitive film, an exposed image on a photosensitive film, an image on a print or a digital image.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,327 provides for a card that has a scent-receiving zone and a greeting message receiving zone; however, this arrangement differs from the present invention in that it does not give the consumer or photographer the option of associating a specific scent to an image for subsequent delivery to a print, either during a picture-taking event or during photofinishing.
WO 93/08676 and WO 94/26375 each disclose a device for intensifying or increasing sensorial perception of visual and/or acoustic representations in, for example, theaters. In the devices disclosed by these two documents, scents which are associated with the specific visual and/or acoustic event are defused to viewers or listeners. However, these documents do not provide for the specific association of a scent with an image by a consumer or photographer, and the subsequent delivery of the scent to a print which includes the image during, for example, a photofinishing operation.